Invencible
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Kaoru tiene un accidente que lo deja en silla de ruedas un tiempo.


**Invencible**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Ouran High School Host Club_ pertenecen a **Hatori Bisco** , **Takuya Igarashi** , **Hakusensha** , **LaLa** , **BONES, Animax** y **NTV;** son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Kaoru tiene un accidente que lo deja en silla de ruedas un tiempo.

* * *

Para llegar a la sala de música, _tenía_ que bajar un tramo de escaleras. En esa área del instituto no había elevadores, así que su única opción para llegar ahí era _bajar_ los peldaños que tenía delante, que no eran más de diez, pero, por _obvias_ razones, representaban uno de los obstáculos más crueles de su vida.

Desde la silla de ruedas eléctrica, apostada en lo alto de la escalera, observó los peldaños, cubiertos con una alfombra roja, luego, contempló sus piernas.

Podía mover el pie derecho, sentir el cosquilleo de la ansiedad en sus muslos, y el médico decía que esa era una maravillosa señal de que sería fácil que se recuperara con rehabilitación pero, por el momento, tendría que enfrentarse a cosas como éstas. Cosas que lo hacían querer llorar como no había llorado después de la cirugía que le habían practicado tras el accidente de auto, cuando se dio cuenta de que no _podía_ mover las piernas. Sólo se había sumergido en un espanto callado, no había dicho u oído mucho al respecto, sólo se había quedado estupefacto, pero ahora…

Lamentablemente, el médico no podía recetarle pastillas para darle valor o jarabes que lo volvieran más fuerte psicológicamente.

Se imaginó accionando la palanca de la silla, obligándola a ir hacia adelante y desplomarse por los escalones, con él en ella. Sería algo muy patético, pero esperaba que bastara para dejar de sufrir. En un dejo de estupidez, tomó la palanca con los dedos y la empujó. La silla se movió un centímetro hacia adelante…

—Kaoru —llamó una voz acusadora a sus espaldas.

Kaoru se sobresaltó. Respiró profundo y observó a Kyouya por encima del hombro. Intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió: hizo una mueca y los ojos le ardieron llenos de lágrimas. No podía enfrentar a Kyouya en ese momento, no podía encontrarse con sus ojos oscuros y fingir que todo estaba bien, como había hecho con sus padres, su hermano, sus amigos, porque _nada_ estaba _bien_ ; para Kaoru en esos momentos el mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos a su alrededor y si alguien podría notarlo, ese sería Kyouya. _Su_ Kyouya.

De pronto se vio incapaz de seguir conteniendo la tormenta que estaba arrasando su interior. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y gruñó. A sus espaldas, Kyouya separó los labios y lo observó con la mirada oculta tras el cristal de sus gafas por un buen rato, luego se acercó para sujetar la silla y moverla hacia atrás, lejos de las escaleras; se arrodilló delante de él y sujetó sus muñecas, tirando de ellas para descubrir el rostro de Kaoru, empapado en lágrimas.

 _No me veas así, no quiero que me veas así, por favor,_ pero, para su sorpresa, Kyouya sólo suspiró y, en vez de remarcar conpalabras lo innecesaria que era esa escena, se estiró y lo abrazó, hundiendo el rostro en el cabello de Kaoru, respirando profundo para llenarse los pulmones de su aroma. Kaoru se sorprendió al reconocer el calor de ese cuerpo tan conocido: no se habían tocado en meses, desde el accidente, reconocer el calor de Kyouya y su olor corporal lanzó una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de Kaoru, llenándole el pecho de calor.

Y ese abrazo tenía más valor que uno común porque, bueno… Kyouya nunca le había dado uno sin haber sexo de por medio. Kaoru pensó estúpidamente que eso era lo único bueno que le había traído la silla de ruedas.

—Eres un tonto —murmuró Kyouya en su oído. Kaoru rió y también lo rodeó con los brazos. Kyouya se estremeció.

—No necesito que seas gentil, puedes llamarme estúpido si quieres.

—Eres un estúpido —Kaoru respiró profundo: sí, se lo tenía merecido—. No tienes que enfrentar esto solo.

Kaoru parpadeó.

—Lo sé.

— _Mentiroso._

Kaoru se estremeció. Ese tono de voz… estaba enamorado de él, pero eso no lo volvía inmune a su fuerte carácter.

—Es enserio, yo…

—No me mientas como a los demás.

—Yo no…

Kyouya negó con la cabeza y se apartó de él para acunar su rostro con las manos y escudriñar los pozos turbulentos de sus ojos castaños. Lo besó y Kaoru no pudo evitar gemir contra sus labios. Se habían besado en el hospital, luego de la última operación, pero Kaoru aún sentía los efectos de la anestesia y Hikaru había entrado a la habitación de repente, así que aquel beso, aunque satisfactorio, no contaba. En cambio éste…

Hundió los dedos en el cabello negro de Kyouya, cuyos codos estaban apoyados en sus rodillas y, por todos los cielos, los _sentía,_ amortiguados, sobre piel dormida, pero los _sentía._

Cuando se separaron, Kyouya lo observó con agonía antes de levantarse; Kaoru resintió la repentina distancia que se dibujó entre ambos por el cambio de alturas, al menos hasta que Kyouya lo tomó en brazos con ridícula facilidad y lo llevó hacia las escaleras.

—¿Qué haces? —masculló Kaoru, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos por seguridad y con el rostro tan rojo como la alfombra que cubría el suelo. Kyouya sonrió, bajando peldaño tras peldaño, orgulloso.

Al llegar a la puerta, Kaoru instintivamente movió la mano para mover la manija y de inmediato se arrepintió. La sala había estado llena de ruido antes de su llegada, pero ahora guardaba un silencio mortífero. Kaoru ocultó el rostro en el cuello de Kyouya y juró venganza. Estaba seguro de que el otro podía percibir el fuerte latido de su corazón y ese era el motivo de su sonrisa.

—¡Kaoru! —Exclamó Hikaru, asustado—, ¡¿qué ocurrió, está todo bien?! ¡Voy a llamar al médico de la famil…!

—No es necesario —intervino Kyouya Todo Poderoso—, sólo vamos contra el sistema, rehusándonos a bajar las escaleras de manera convencional.

—¿Y eso amerita un… un… _bride style_? —siguió Hikaru.

—Oh, por favor, cállate —suspiró Kaoru.

—Mori-senpai, ¿podrías ayudarnos con la silla? —siguió Kyouya, caminando hacia el sofá más cercano, donde lo sentó.

Kaoru tomó un cojín y lo colocó sobre su cara, pensando en asfixiarse. Kyouya le rodeó la muñeca con los dedos y detuvo su plan macabro. Lo besó de nuevo.

Fue Tamaki quien se puso a chillar de emoción como desquiciado al verlos, no la chica del grupo.


End file.
